


Tomorrow I'll Miss You

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ could keep up the act for only so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow I'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _The Portland Trip_. Written for [](http://babykid528.livejournal.com/profile)[**babykid528**](http://babykid528.livejournal.com/) at [](http://raedbard.livejournal.com/profile)[**raedbard**](http://raedbard.livejournal.com/)'s [The West Wing Comment Ficathon](http://raedbard.livejournal.com/896877.html).

The news of Danny's assignment dripped into CJ's ears like water torture. For weeks, murmurs and whispers added to the pool of details. The Caribbean. Sunshine. A story in Cuba. Aruba. A vacation work-spot. Leaves in three weeks.

Even when Josh, Toby--all of them--threw her expectant glances and mentioned Danny's name, CJ maintained her professional distance. She avoided the temptation to march to Danny's desk and blurt out every question in her head. Resisted the impulses to demand answers-- _reasons_ \--as if she had a _right_ to them.

She resisted until his last business day had been crossed off her mental calendar, and, with the West Wing quiet and still, she drifted into the press room, drawn to the only desk lamp still lit behind the last row of seats.

With every casual flair she knew--posture relaxed, hair to the side, lopsided stance, arms loosely crossed--she stopped next to Danny's desk. "Think you'll miss this place?" she asked with a sideways, cheery smile.

"I don't think so." He stood up, set a pocket-notebook inside his box of personal items, and faced her.

"Come on, Danny, you've practically been a resident of this place for almost a decade. I'm sure you'll--"

"Not the place," he said, his voice low and quiet, before he curled his hand around her wrist, stepped forward, and brushed his lips across her cheek. He squeezed her hand--one gentle pump--and met her eyes as he pulled away. "Just one or two people."

She stood, wordless, as Danny switched off his desk lamp and carried his box out of the press room. After the sound of his footsteps faded, she finally let herself trace the shape of his kiss and realized that, despite the act that she would front tomorrow, she already missed him.


End file.
